


Single Bloom

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Confessions, Date Night, First Kiss, Gladio is kinda an ass sometimes, M/M, Mom Ignis, Panic Attacks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sleepy Noctis, Sometimes things go to far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: A date! Noctis asked him on a date! Albeit in a text and kind of evasively but hey, Prompto's used to Noctis being bad at communication.When the Prince answers his door in only PJ's, Prompto realizes his alarm-sirens should've been screaming.... What is today?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a few days now, not related to any of my other 'verse stuff.  
> So yeah I know they're a little more out of character here but I hope it still works out :)

The text was still there. Prompto triple checked on his walk to the duplex that Noctis split with Gladio and Ignis. It had been a system shock when late the night before his phone had chimed with Noctis' tone. They'd said goodnight after a round of King's Knight several hours before and Prompto was only still awake because he'd gotten distracted editing photos. He'd had to pinch himself when he read the words on the small screen.

_"Hey Prom. I don't want to sound crazy but, I..uh..I really like you, you know? I just, I can't sleep 'cause I keep thinking about it and...oh, six, this is fucking stupid._

_Go on a date with me tomorrow night? At 9:00. Just, I think we should see you know? Uh, and please don't answer this, just show up...or don't. I won't bring it up again."_

 

Prompto tries not to feel mildly ashamed that he has the message memorized as he tugs his shirt into place. The tank is nicely fitted and he's drug out his embarrassing pants. They're leather but the good quality kind that hugs his hips and makes him feel weird about looking at his butt in the mirror. He looks carefully at the single Sylleblossom he carries, smiling a little when he remembers Noctis telling him about how much he liked the blooms. He brings himself back to the moment standing at the Prince's front door and bites his lip. They've been friends for years and normally Prompto simply lets himself in but, this time is different and he knocks carefully and loudly.

After a minute of nothing he pushes the doorbell that Noctis so hates. The ringing sound is audible through the door and Prompto taps his thighs nervously, careful of crushing the flower as he cradles it his left hand, fingers shaking a bit as he tried to keep them still. Finally the door is pulled open and he smiles at Noctis. The smile starts to slide though when he really looks at the prince who is in his night clothes and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Prompto swallows hard and greets him shakily, trying to keep a hold on the swell of emotion threatening to overwhelm him. If he's honest with himself he's been overwhelmed by his feelings since the night before, but this is worse.

"H-hey Noct."

Noctis blinks slowly and gestures him in. Prompto's legs move without his permission and he finds himself standing in Noctis living room, Noctis standing in the kitchen as he rubs his face. Finally the Prince seems awake enough to form words.

 

"Dude, Gladio said you had a date tonight and might need to talk about it, but I didn't think he was serious....Alright, I'll help you dork."

Prompto flinches and opens his mouth to defend himself, or maybe to explain, he doesn't know. Noctis looks him over critically and stops the words that are trying to form with a raise of his hand.

"I'm great, I know. The outfit is good, _really_ good. I don't know how you got into those pants, but kudos. That flower though," He plucks the sylleblossom out of Prompto's fingers and tips it into the trash sitting at the end of the kitchen island, missing the way Prompto's face works to cover the fact that he's not sure how to breathe anymore.

The blonde's chest is squeezing and his fingers are weirdly numb as Noctis continues talking, barely audible over the whooshing noise his blood makes in his ears. He catches enough to realize Noctis is calling Ignis to "bring a bunch of flowers that might keep a girl from shutting her door in Prompto's face but, no worries, we're not expecting a miracle yet."

Doesn't that just make it all better? Prompto thinks to himself as his feet join the part of loosing feeling and it feels like bugs are crawling under his skin.

_Weak, Weak, pathetic, look at you, you believed it didn't you? Why would a fucking prince want your useless self? Idiot. How could you ever think-_

The thoughts flowed in time with his heartbeat and he sucked in breath, then another. Noctis' voice gets louder and he manages to focus for a moment as his best friend looks at him in concern.

"Oh man, you're really freaking about this girl huh?" He tilts his head back into the phone, and Prompto loses the fight with his shattering heart. His knees give out and he lets them carry him down. The taste of metal in his mouth and Noctis' frantic tone wash over him as warm hands becoming burning points of contact and Prompto can't believe how stupid he's been. How very stupid.

"Iggy, I think Prompto's panicking. I need you guys to come over."

* * *

Noctis' hands flutter uselessly over the blondes form as his door is opened. He looks up at Ignis pushing past Gladiolus. Gladiolus who was clearly standing outside already, a camera in hand and an amused expression that rapidly changes to one of confusion and concern at the sight of Prompto shaking on the floor. Noctis' stomach is tight, his best friend is having a break down and he doesn't know how to help.

He pushes back Prompto's hair, noting how nice it looks left down, and puts a hand to his cheek in an attempt to ground him. It doesn't appear to be working as his breath is still dragging audible past his lips and Ignis kneels as well.

"He's hyperventilating. Let's lay him on the couch and see if we can't calm him down."

Ignis knows what to do, Noctis relies on that, and moves Prompto without waiting for help. The blonde's body fits in his arms nicely and he tries not to think about it as he places him on the couch, making sure there's a pillow behind his head. Ignis takes over, lifting Prompto's hand to his own chest and trying to guide him to take slower breaths. There is a long moment of silence but Prompto's eyes roll back and Ignis sighs, dropping his hand.

"He'll be alright, he just needs to get his breath back."

Noctis nods, biting his cheek and shaking his head. Gladio is hovering by the door with an odd expression as he stares at Prompto.

"Why'd the kid freak out?"

Noctis shakes his head and lifts his hands in a clueless motion.

"I dunno, he popped by like you said he might before his date. He looks really nice but he only had one flower and you know how girls are, so I tossed it and was calling Ignis for another one, teasing him a little and Prom just....I don't know."

Ignis is looking at his own partner with a raised eyebrow because he _knows_ Gladio's guilty face. He is also aware of the date and has been trying to run damage control all day.

"Gladio. What did you do?"

The shield lifts his hands defensively as Noctis' gaze burns into him at Ignis' question.

"It was harmless. I just texted him to come over if he wanted to go on a date, I swear i didn't even tell him he had to, I left him an out and everything."

Ignis wants to strangle him for his obtuse nature sometimes.

"From Noct's phone, pretending to be Noct I take it?" Gladio nods, "Noct, who Prompto has been painfully in love with for years?"

Gladiolus swallows as horrid realization dawns on both himself and the prince who reaches to touch Prompto's cheek again.

"The flower..."

* * *

Awareness returns hazily and it takes Prompto a moment to evaluate his body before he determines he's been moved to the couch. Words need a second to sharpen too and he is glad he woke when he did since he can hear Ignis reading Gladio the riot act and he puts together what must've happened.

_oh_

April 1st, of course. How stupid of him.

He is prepared to just lay there and pretend to be out until they leave and then he'll make his apologies to the prince and excuse himself from both Noct's house and his life. No one wants a best friend who's in love with them, it's way too awkward.

Fingers brush his hair off his forehead and he nearly jumps when Noctis' voice sounds right next to him.

"Cool it Ignis. Gladio didn't know and he _will_ make amends with Prom but, it's alright. I wish you would've told me at least so I could've used his showing up here to do some telling of my own...I love him too."

Prompto tenses and really that's just _it_ for him. He opens his eyes as new tears gather and he glares up at Noctis but, he knows that Noct can see the hurt under his anger when the Prince's face creases in confusion and worry.

"Don't...please. I know I'm pathetic and I'll leave you all alone, but please don't make fun of me anymore...please."

Prompto can't take that joke, really. Noctis must've realized he was awake and added his own painful jibe. Prompto is firmly ignoring the pain in his best friends face and the way that Noctis moves his hand back as though burned because, there's no way the prince really loves him. No way at all.

He moves to push himself up to stand but the motion is cut short by Noctis' full body slamming into him and pushing him back into the cushion. The prince is straddling him looking pissed and Prompto's brain short circuits for a moment before he tries to shove him off. They struggle against each other and Prompto is only barely aware of Ignis and Gladiolus leaving the way they came.

Prompto pulls a fist back but it goes slack and by the relaxing of Noctis' grip on his collar he knows they've both realized the same thing. They can't hit each other.

Noctis cups his cheek and Prompto is too tired to do anything other than accept it, he presses into it even, taking what he can get now. Noctis' thumb rubs soothingly over his skin, just brushing the corner of his lips and he looks more serious than Prompto can ever remember him as he looks into the blonde's eyes.

"I love you Prompto, i never thought you could return that feeling, but, if you do I want us to stop hiding from ourselves. I-I want you for my own and I want to be yours."

The struggle to get the words out and the careful way Noctis says them tells Prompto more than the prince knows. He nods slowly, raising his own hand to touch Noct's cheek.

"I do love you Noctis."

That's good enough for his friend and Noctis leans down pressing their lips together softly. He waits for Prompto to tilt his head and they move slowly together, figuring out the best angle and pressure between them. Prompto licks his own lips and his tongue just brushes Noctis who opens his mouth a little. Hesitantly, Prompto accepts the invitation, tasting Noctis slowly as the prince strokes his neck encouragingly. They kiss gently for a moment longer and then Noctis pulls back.

"It's a bit late for a date now, but we should definitely go on one sometime...and you really need to wear these pants more."

Prompto laughs and tangles his fingers in Noctis' hair, pulling him close again.

"Now I have some incentive...I might."

 


End file.
